None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved coating for optical fibers. The coating consists of a densely packed structure of sputtered particles forming a precise, dense, and adherent layer. The coating is deposited within a cylindrical magnetron via a sputtering process that avoids damaging the optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical fiber technology has gained popularity in many commercial applications due to unparalleled performance advantages over existing metal-wire systems. In particular, optical fibers and related components are widely accepted in military communications, civilian telecommunications, and control systems. Optical fibers are small, strong, and lightweight. In communication applications, they provide wide bandwidth, low transmission loss, resistance to radiation damage, and immunity to electromagnetic interference.
A typical optical fiber is composed of a core within a layer of cladding and thereafter one or more layers of a buffer. The core provides a pathway for light. The cladding confines light to the core. The buffer provides mechanical and environmental protection for both core and cladding.
Fiber construction and materials are known within the art. For example, a typical single-mode fiber (SMF) is composed of precision extruded glass having a cladding with a diameter of 125 xcexcmxc2x12 xcexcm and a core with a diameter of 8 xcexcmxc2x11 xcexcm residing within the center of the cladding. A buffer is typically composed of a flexible polymer applied onto the outer surface of a cladding via known methods yielding dimensional variations at least one magnitude larger than in core and cladding. Existing deposition methods produce a coating with large dimensional variations. Consequently, state-of-the-art optical fibers are composed of a dimensionally precise core and cladding assembly within a less precise buffer and coating. Such imprecisions skew the concentricity between core and coating. As such, commercial optical fibers do not lend themselves to precision alignment. Misalignment between fibers or fiber and optical component (i.e., photodetector) is the primarily source of light energy loss.
Optical fiber systems typically require a hermetic seal at fiber-fiber connections, fiber-component connections, and along the length of a fiber to prevent moisture and other contaminates from degrading the optical pathway. Commercially available coated fibers are porous and therefore fail to provide a hermetic seal sufficient to exploit component lifetime. Furthermore, porous coatings reduce adherence between coating and fiber thereby weakening connections.
Coated optical fibers are typically soldered to other components thereby providing a continuous pathway. The pull strength of the coated fiber at such connections is critical to the integrity of the pathway. Currently, coating design and fabrication methods limit pull strength to approximately 1.6 pounds as verified by quality assurance tests known within the art. Coating methods may also further weaken the fiber by creating micro-cracks within the fiber structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the related art. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a coated optical fiber with minimal dimensional variability thereby facilitating rapid alignment and assembly of such fibers within an optical system. It is an object of the invention to provide a dense, low-porosity coating onto a fiber substrate. It is an object of the invention to provide improved adherence between coating and fiber substrate. Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coated fiber with greater pull strength.
The present invention includes improved coating having single and multiple layer configurations. In one embodiment, at least one layer is composed of a thermal barrier material applied directly onto an optical fiber, a metal layer, or another thermal barrier material. In yet another embodiment, the layers are composed of commercially pure metals.
Coating embodiments facilitate a stronger optical fiber in conventional pull test arrangements. Thermal barrier coatings arc inherently stronger due to their mechanical properties of the materials and improved adherence between such materials and fiber, as well as between such materials and other layer materials. Metal-based coatings are inherently stronger because either the coating compressively constrains the fiber or the coating closes microcracks within the fiber prior to or as a result of the sputtering process.